


Secret Much?

by I_Write_Crap_Fics



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Model sting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Singer Natsu, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Crap_Fics/pseuds/I_Write_Crap_Fics
Summary: Well, Sting and Natsu are a secret couple and the only people who know are the Dragon Slayers, the Exceeds and a couple of others. Oh and to add onto that Natsu has another secret this secret is that he's the no.1 singer in the world. Add on the FairyTail guild to the exaction and you got yourself a messI'm bad at summaries sorry ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Secret Much?

  


_You guys do know that if you don't get out of bed your going to be late for the last recording on the album right?_ **Give us five more minutes Happy we went to that party that Yumi had even if it was just crew members it was really tiring.** A hungover Sting Slurred. Happy sighed he should have seen this coming this is what normally happens when they go to one of Nicks parties at least they came home this time.  _Well if you don't get up your missing your photo-shoot and Natsu wont have his album out on time for his radio interview oh yeah I forgot to tell you about that come on up I'm making breakfast even Lector is up and ready to go plus you have to find a way to get out of Magnolia without being caught now hurry get up or the food will get cold._ So with that the blue exceed went off in a huff. You know we should get up it's nearly 12 and you start in an hour plus you have to get back to your guild you are their master after all plus the longer you're gone the angrier Rouge will get so I'd say drop by there before your shoot and then we have the radio thingy  **[Live Q &A] **yeah that seemingly we gotta be 100% honest except for things like who we are dating at the moment and my identity thank Kami.  **So they can ask who we dated before and stuff and we have to answer Kami-Sama give us a break.** Natsu just chuckled as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek and got up to get ready for the day.

{Time Skip Sting At Sabertooth}

 _So you finally decided to show up?_ **[Stop shouting I already have a headache]** _and your hungover you do know you have a photo-shoot and a joint interview with someone on live radio right wait who is the interview with?_ Well as we can tell Rouge is stressed out right now.  **The interview is with Dragon nothing much except for the fact that any question we get we have to answer truthfully.** He looked around to see everyone staring at him wide-eyed jaws on the floor.  **Whats wrong do I have something on my face or something?** He asked feeling around his face to see if there was. _Sting you do know that Dragon is the most famous person in the world he has a lot more fans then-_   **Oh god don't start he kept shoving it in my face yesterday low life bastard anyways got to go get ready see ya.** _Wait Sting does that mean we get to find out who Dragon is?_ **No still keeping his identity out of the publics eyes.** So with that, he walked off to his room down the halls to the boy's rooms. _He actually knows who Dragon is? Is it just me or is anyone else suspicious?_ Asked Minerva Rouge nodded his head it sounded like they were close to which is odd because Sting doesn't have many friends he only hangs out with Fairy Tail and Sabertooth.

{Same Time At Fairy Tail}

MORNING! _I swear I don't know how that door hasn't come off its hinges yet._ Said Happy as he flew in and sat at the usual table with Gray, Erza and Lucy.  **Hey, Lu-chan have you heard yet?** Questioned Levy as she came running over to Lucy with the paper with the page for today's events for the main radio show so it had every interview and talk-show so of course everyone in the guild was all hyped up for the interview and new songs from Dragon. For Natsu and Happy it was kind of annoying because they knew about it since a month ago so this was nothing it was helpful that Sting helped them with their acting skills so they can act excited now the first time that he was having an interview it was a little bit of a mess Natsu had to hide in his house when people were talking about it. But this is his first live interview but at least Sting will be there with him to help him out during it all.  _Natsu are you excited for the interview?_ Hm oh yeah, can't wait. _You don't seem that excited about, it you ok?_ Yeah, I'm fine just thinking about something. _WHAT DO YOU HAVE A FEVER ARE YOU OK DO YOU NEED TO LIE DOWN?_ Gray, I think you're the one that needs to lie down I'm fine. Natsu stated in a deadpan as a ring rang through the guild.  **Natsu you should answer it.** Don't wanna I'm just gonna get yelled at. **You'll get yelled at worse if you don't answer it tho.** Shh, stop shouting I'm still hungover. **That's why I'm shouting.** Meany! **Just answer the damn lacrima.** Fine stupid cat.

As you can remember they were in the guild and this wasn't a normal thing to hear. Since when did Natsu have a communication personal lacrima? The guild has some for when they're on a long mission but none of the other members have a personal one. If you're not gonna answer it give it here I'll answer it for you. **Thank you, Gajeel see Happy that's a good friend.** Natsu stated while pouting. Stop pouting you look stupid _.  _Gajeel put the lacrima on the table and answered it. The face that popped up was not one that the Fairy Tail guild was familiar with. Hey, Shin, whats up? _Nothing much where is he?_ He's here hiding he probably thought it was Eri. _That's why I rang instead are you guys in the guild? He's supposed to of left by now._ **I'm leaving now I just came to get Laxus then we'll be on our way.** Natsu said looking over at the hologram to see a pouting Shin.  _If you're just getting Laxus where is he?_ **He's on the second floor. He sits up there all the time cause he's an antisocial fuck.** Natsu hung up and said goodbye. As he was hanging up he was hit with a bolt of lightning. Everyone looked up to the second floor to see Laxus leaning on the banister with a scowl on his face. When did he get up there?

Come on before we're late dumbass.  **Whyd** **you do that? That hurts ya'know!** No, I don't lightning doesn't exactly hurt me. **Why are you like this?** Why aren't you like this?  _Wow getting into the real questions now aren't we._ Freed now is not the time for your sarcasm. Excuse me its always time for my sarcasm _. Ya'know I came out here to have a good time and honestly I'm feeling really attacked right now._ **Good.**  Natsu said standing up and stretching walking over to the stairs to meet Laxsus halfway.  **Now stop whining we need to go or we'll be late. Let's go Happy.** With that, the group of four left throwing a goodbye over their shoulder leaving behind a confused guild.


End file.
